Sanctuary
by Ange2
Summary: Headmistress for a new magical school requests the presence of one Hogwarts Potions Master for a special summer school program. Can a know-it-all ex-student and a not so beloved professor come out of hiding and find love?


Sanctuary Author: Ange Description: Headmistress for a new magical school requests the presence of one Hogwarts Potions Master for a special summer school program. Can a know-it-all ex-student and a not so beloved professor come out of hiding and find love? Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, that's pretty obvious. I can wish and hope but I still can't claim them. Please don't sue me, all I have are my bills to give you. Wait a minute, on second thought, please sue me and take my bills away! Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and was a challenge from a friend to try and get me writing again. I hope you enjoy, if you do, please let me know by hitting the review button!  
  
*~*~*~*~* Prologue ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he shrunk his last trunk, Severus Snape wondered yet again what he had done to deserve the latest assignment from Albus Dumbledore. It was apparently not enough that he had spent nearly half of his life spying for the side of good, but now he was being asked to serve yet again, but this time he'd rather face a night of cruciatus curse. Unfortunately no one had asked him. Which is why he was going to be spending his summer teaching potions to a group of advanced students at a new American magic institute. Not even a proper school of witchcraft and wizardry, a magic institute of all things.  
  
He was waiting patiently for Albus to come and lift the wards that prevented anyone from flooing in or out of Hogwarts unwanted. At least this school was on the Educational Floo Network, better known as the EFN, so if he needed anything all he had to do was give Hogwarts a call and have his supplies shipped next day owl. There wasn't even a wizarding community near this school that he could get emergency ingredients at, what kind of school was in the middle of the muggle world?  
  
"Are you and Midnight ready for your trip Severus? The headmistress is expecting you." Albus asked, interrupting his potion masters thoughts. He knew if given any more time, Severus would come up with numerous reasons not to go on this exchange program. But his presence had been specifically requested and he hated to let a colleague down.  
  
"Yes Albus, we're both looking forward to this little visit you've arraigned for us." He said, the sarcasm dripping off every word. "It's not as if I had any plans for the summer, or that I wanted to not have to spend my only free time of the year away from children."  
  
"Stocking Poppy's medicine cabinet does not make up summer plans. And you were requested. Would you let down a group of children who truly needed you?"  
  
"I highly doubt that Albus. I can barely get my own students to listen to me during the school year. I highly doubt a group of students who can't even get into a proper wizarding school are going to care what I have to say."  
  
"These children might just surprise you, if you give them a chance Severus."  
  
"Yes, open-mindedness is something I've always been well known for." Severus grumbled. "Six weeks Albus. I know that your pet professors are willing to spend more time. But I would like a little time to myself before turn what little life I do have back over to the beasts you call students."  
  
"We shall see my dear boy, we shall see." The headmaster said, wondering if that would indeed be the case, or if he would have to beg to get his potions master back at the end of the summer. "Well, if you're ready I'll bring the wards down."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." The man grumbled, checking his luggage and cat carrier one last time. The sleeping draught he'd brewed for Midnight wouldn't last much longer if he didn't get going. And he'd learned early on in their relationship, Midnight did not like to Floo. He'd also learned that when forced to travel by floo while still awake, his familiar would hold a grudge that made the potions master proud. But also very miserable, decapitated rodents at the foot of his bed was not a pleasant punishment.  
  
Albus took a handful of floo powder, tossing it into the fire, waiting for the flames to respond appropriately. "Travelarious Floo" the headmaster commanded and the green flames turned a neon pink color, which Severus looked at skeptically.  
  
"It would have to be pink wouldn't it? I suppose there will be a residue on my clothing when I arrive as well?" "Don't be silly. There won't be any residue or pink smudges on you, any more then there would be on a normal floo trip." Dumbledore watched his long time friend approach the fireplace cautiously. "James and Lily Potter Magical Institute and Sanctuary." He said clearly, and then to not give Severus a chance to back out, he gave his friend a helpful push head first into the fire..  
  
"Give my love to the staff when you arrive." Was the last thing Severus heard before everything was lost to the rush of air and time that would make up his short journey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Mione, stop for a minute will you?" Neville Longbottom said, grabbing his friend and boss. "You've been going a million miles a minute all morning. It's not going to make Snape's arrival here any easier. Or happen faster."  
  
Hermione Granger shook off her friends concerned grasp, moving to dust the book shelves behind her desk for a third time. "I know that Nev, I want to make a good impression. He's the only one on staff that hasn't come out for a summer. I'd like to show him how well we've done."  
  
"You're the only one in the world who would want that greasy gits approval. Especially after everything you've done here." Neville moved to the window of the Headmistresses office, and looked at the children outside, playing baseball. "You've given these students something that they didn't have before coming here. An education, something to work towards and to help them get back on their feet. You've given most of them a family 'Mione. If nothing else, you've given them stability and the love that all children without parents crave."  
  
"I know, and I tell myself that every day we get a new student or another one starts to open up to us." Hermionie stopped her cleaning and walked to stand next to her Assistant Headmaster and her long time friend. "But don't tell me you wouldn't just love to hear him say once, that something we did was good."  
  
"It would be nice. But I don't expect it." Neville said quietly, wishing he could somehow give his friend what she needed. But no matter how far Hermione went from her student days at Hogwarts, she still sought the approval she felt she didn't receive from her most challenging professor. "I'd rather not have to deal with him at all. I haven't melted a cauldron since I my last lesson with him, and that is an eight year streak I'd rather not break."  
  
"You're not that little boy anymore Neville, you're a competent wizard who fought to bring down Voldemort. Nothing he can say or do will take that away from you." Even after all this time, Neville flinched at the dark lord's name. "But I promise to keep you out of the potions lab as much as possible. I'll take responsibility for dealing with the greasy git, to spare you and the rest of the staff. That is, if you don't mind dealing with Professor Potter and Professer Weasley-Potter when they arrive next week. I know how difficult they can be at times."  
  
"Let me think about this for a minute. Dealing with a greasy git for the summer or dealing with two old friends who don't ridicule me constantly, and who I consider dear friends?" Neville paused briefly to dramatize the moment, even though the answer at least to him was obvious. "Should I start getting Harry and Ginny's suite ready now, or should I wait a few days?"  
  
"Incorrigible, that's what you are. And you know Dobby will see to their suite himself. He won't trust anyone else to take care of his precious Harry. So you're off the hook there too." Neville's smile said all Hermione needed to know, that he was already aware of the house-elf's devotion to the Man-Who-Used-To-Be-The-Boy-Who-Lived. "But don't worry, I will find something for you to do that you won't enjoy. My classroom could use a good cleaning, without any magical aids."  
  
What ever Neville was going to say was interrupted by a loud crash and pink clad body rolling out of the fire place.  
  
The intrusion caused both Hermione and Neville to draw their wands instinctively, years of training for battle were difficult to ignore. But both stopped short at the sight before them. The most feared potions master in Hogwarts history was laying on the hearth of their fire place, wearing a pink robe, and for added effect, had a pink ribbon tying his shoulder length hair back.  
  
Hermione had the common decency to at least cover her mouth to smother her giggles, something Neville didn't seem to feel the need. What started off as quiet laughter quickly moved to loud guffaws.  
  
"Neville, quit it now. He's our guest here, and we want him to feel welcome." Hermione said, digging her nails into the palm of her hand to try and gain the upper hand on her own soft giggles. "Go find Doby, and ask him to please prepare tea for Professor Snape and myself. That will give him a few minutes to get himself together."  
  
"Of course headmistress," she heard through the laughter of her friend.  
  
Hermione nodded at her co-workers retreating back, waiting for the door to shut, before walking over to Severus to offer him a hand. "Welcome to James and Lily Potter Magical Institute and Sanctuary professor. My home is your home this summer. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
Snape took Hermione's hand with as much dignity that a man wearing hot pink robes could, and allowed himself to be helped up. He set his luggage down and opened Midnight's carrier before looking at the know-it-all who had been the bane of his existence during her time at Hogwarts. "I should have expected that anything that involved as much trouble as this trip has would also have to involve you Miss Granger." He looked around, expecting the rest of the golden trio to be behind her. "I can assure you though, that nothing about this stay could possibly be enjoyable."  
  
"Big words from a man in girly robes." She had known this wasn't going to be easy, but Hermione honestly hadn't expected this much negativity. "Let's get a few things straight here, since Albus apparently has failed to mention them. This is my school Severus, and while you are here here, you play by my rules, not your own." She said his name with all the disdain she had felt for him after seven years in his classroom. "Also, please feel free to address me as Headmistress."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* End Prologue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
